Flocos de Neve
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Ela sempre estaria ali, comigo. Mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-la.


**13 de Julho de 1981.**

Estava sentada em um dos balanços do parque de Codric Holloes, meus cabelos balançavam ao vento e os pequenos flocos de neve caindo no meu rosto. Havia aproveitado o final do jantar na casa de Lily e James para me isolar um pouco, a felicidade deles mesmo nesses tempos de guerra me deixa inconsolável, queria tanto poder sorrir daquele jeito e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas é impossível. Todos estão morrendo e eu sinto como se minha hora também estivesse chegando, por mas forte que eu seja.

Dorcas estava tão fraca, deitada na poltrona com um sorriso triste , sua pele sem cor e seus lábios que antes foram vermelhos, chego a ter pena. Minha amiga era a mais forte de todas, uma bruxa exemplar e uma amiga brilhante, por mais mal que ela tivesse, eu sabia que a próxima não era ela, era eu, por mais que Sirius achasse bobagem e segurasse minha mão dizendo que eu estava protegida. Realmente, ele nunca acreditou que eu fosse um tanto sensitiva, talvez fosse isso que me fizesse pensar que eu posso morrer a qualquer momento.

-Finalmente te encontrei.

Uma voz rouca falou ao longe, não me dei ao trabalho de me virar, a voz era mais que apenas reconhecível.

-Você sabe que eu não nasci para esse calor familiar.

Resmunguei e ele sentou no outro balanço, segurei as barras de metal tentando não me balançar, o vento estava um tanto forte.

-Temos isso em comum.

Sirius disse sorrindo de lado, eu sempre amei esse sorriso, me dava aconchego, proteção, uma coisa que por mais eu procurasse eu nunca sentia. Me virei para a praça, vendo de longe a casa de Lily e todas suas luzes luminosas de natal.

-Ela não se cansa, faz o máximo para que tudo pareça normal.

Disse não tirando meus olhos da casa, podia lembrar do chocolate quente e dos biscoitos de chocolate saindo do forno, me dando uma vontade inexplicável de chorar.

-Lily não perde as esperanças, você também deveria tentar não perder.

-É difícil.

Me voltei para Sirius, protestando, seus cabelos estavam quase completamente cobertos de neve, imaginei como os meus estariam.

-Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo, eu vejo você triste e cansada, me apavora pensar que eu não possa fazer nada para te ajudar.

Suspirei e estiquei puxando a mão quente de Sirius para a minha, ele fechou os olhos apertando minha mão com força.

-Eu vou morrer, Sirius.

**30 de Julho de 1993**

Já fazia anos, mais de dezesseis anos para falar a verdade, sair de Askaban só me fazia refletir mais ainda, lembrava do natal e nós conversando nos balanços, lembrava dos seus sorrisos e seus olhos que não sabiam se decidir entre azul e cinza, lembrava da sua voz calma e suave, lembrava de todos meus momentos com ela, as lembranças tão vivas como no dia em que ocorreram.

"Era uma noite de quinta-feira, Lily, James, Remus, Dorcas, Peter, Emmeline, Fabian e Gideão dormiam em qualquer lugar da sala, pensei ser o único acordado até escutar um suspiro cansado perto da lareira, Marlene estava ali, com a cabeça encostada no sofá e os olhos fixos nas chamas. Todos estavam esperando Dumbledore na casa de Lily e James.

-Acordada?

Ela se assustou me olhando surpresa, mas logo sua face passou para um singelo sorriso me forçando a sentar ao seu lado.

-Estava apenas pensando.

Ela disse calmamente, como se o fato de ela estar pensando fosse o suficiente para minha curiosidade, Lene encostou a cabeça no meu ombro sem tirar os olhos das chamas dançantes. Chegava até a ser interessante a forma inexplicável de seu gosto por olha-lãs, podia lembrar das noites no salão comunal da Grifinoria e seus olhos olhando do mesmo jeito para a chamas, um pouco mais felizes talvez.

-Posso saber o assunto, Srta. McKinnon?

Ela soltou um risinho, puxando minha mão e entrelaçando a dela, meus olhos vagaram por seus cabelos longos se perdendo nas ondas escuras.

-Será que algum dia nos vamos ser tão felizes como James e Lily?

Ela perguntou ignorando minha pergunta, o fato das palavras dela saírem cansadas me alertou que Marlene passara muito tempo pensando no assunto e que aquilo a deixava um tanto triste.

-Pensei que já fôssemos felizes.

Marlene levantou sua cabeça me olhando nos olhos, pude sentir minha face arder ao seu olhar fixo e penetrante.

-O que é suficiente para você, Sirius?

Ela perguntou de repente mordendo o lábio inferior e senti ela apertar mais forte minha mão.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Só me responda.

Ela disse calmamente e eu me obriguei a abraçá-la, sentindo lagrimas silenciosas molharem minha roupa, ela chorava, a razão eu nunca soube. Marlene era assim, sempre fechada, mas alguma coisa fazia as pessoas se abrirem para ela, talvez fosse toda a força, segurança e esperança que ela passava para as outras pessoas, mas que nunca tinha para si mesma.

-Estar aqui é o suficiente.

Disse vagamente, não sabendo se ela havia escutado, mas rapidamente suas lágrimas foram cessando, dando lugar a um silêncio confortável."

**30 de Julho de 1981.**

Já estava perto da meia-noite quando entrei em casa, fechei a porta e perguntei pelos meus pais, ninguém havia respondido, apenas liguei as luzes, subi para meu quarto me deitando na cama e logo adormecendo. Me perdendo em sonhos doces e reconfortantes, cada um com uma das pessoas especiais da minha vida, mas logo todas aquelas lindas imagens se transformaram em um terrível pesadelo, me fazendo acordar assustada e pensar que aquilo era apenas coisa da minha cabeça, todos deveriam estar dormindo inclusive eu. Desci as escadas em busca de um copo de leite, mas antes passei no quarto de meu irmão, não havia ninguém, ele devia estar com a namorada, passei no quarto dos meus pais, nada, me prendi a uma suspiro sufocado. Corri pela casa, onde estavam todos? O que havia acontecido? Por que eu estava sozinha? Por que? Cai no chão chorando, minhas lágrimas molhando meu rosto e caindo sobre minha roupa, escutei um barulho forte na parte de trás de casa, havia chegado minha hora.

-Não se preocupe, Marlene, você não vai sofrer, é uma pena eu ter que fazer isso, mas você sabe, é necessário, você se uniu a eles e não a mim, uma pena.

Fechei meus olhos com força e esperei a morte, mas ela não veio, só a dor. Ele já não estava mais ali, suas palavras eram inalditiveis e eu apenas esperei, não ia dormir ainda, havia de esperar, Sirius iria aparecer, eu sabia que iria.

-Marlene, não, não pode ser, o que fizeram com você?

Ele me segurou, eu pude abrir os olhos e entrelaçar meus dedos aos deles.

-Eu não disse? Estou morrendo Sirius.

As palavras saíram fracas, meu rosto estava machucado e eu possivelmente estava totalmente ensangüentada.

-Você não vai morrer! Venha, vamos, eu vou te...

-Não, Sirius, apenas fique aqui.

As lágrimas dele caíram sobre mim e eu pude me sentir envolvida em braços quentes e aconchegantes.

-Eu te amo, Sirius.

-Eu também te amo.

Ele pronunciou fracamente e eu pude sorrir.

-Agora eu posso ir, Sirius."

**27 de dezembro de 1975.**

-Quem vai me levar para dançar?

Dorcas perguntou e antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar, Remus foi mais rápido entrelaçando a sua mão a dela e logo os dois estavam em uma dança desajeitada na pista de dança, era o baile de natal e poucos alunos estavam ali, James e Lily dançavam alegremente na pista e apenas eu e Marlene continuávamos sentados, até mesmo Peter havia saído. Olhei para ela sem saber o que fazer, eu nunca sabia dizer o que Marlene estava pensando, deve ser educado também chamá-la para dançar, então pigarreei nervoso.

-Quer dançar, Lem?

Convidei com um desajeito que eu nunca tive com qualquer outra garota, eu era o sedutor! Por que estava tão nervoso com ela?

-Acho que não, Sirius, não sei dançar.

Na verdade, ela era uma excelente dançarina, mas havia percebido que eu só a chamara por educação. Entramos em um silêncio momentâneo, um tanto quando desconfortável, pelo menos para mim. Depois de alguns minutos, Marlene se virou para mim apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e me olhando com atenção.

-Vai ser um grande dia para você amanhã.

Ela disse se referindo ao fato de que amanhã nos embarcaríamos no trem e eu falaria com minha família que estava me mudando para a casa de James.

-Pelo menos você está feliz por mim.

-Claro - Ela disse sorrindo - O que te faz feliz me faz feliz também.

Eu iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela pousou a mão pequena e macia sobre a minha, olhei para seus olhos cinzas, calmos e sorridentes. Surpreendentemente, ela se inclinou para perto e sussurrou.

-Estamos todos orgulhosos de você, Sirius. E eu acho que sou a mais orgulhosa de todos.

Então Marlene me beijou, seus lábios eram incrivelmente, indescritivelmente macios. Horas mais tarde, antes de finalmente adormecer, eu ainda podia senti-los.


End file.
